Klaine: The Anthology
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: A story complete with Klaine poetry for any situation. Prompts are welcome.
1. Broken Strings

Klaine: The Anthology

**A story complete with Klaine poetry for any situation. Prompts are welcome. **

**Broken Strings**

He plucks the strings of his old guitar

His favourite Christmas present by far

Until the angelic boy with the wide smile

Walked towards him; down the aisle

That Christmas it all fell apart

Ending in both with broken hearts

Wishing for the touch of their mate

They both cursed and blamed fate

Their mistakes neither could fix

Weighed them down like a cascade of bricks

Falling upon them holding them tight

Stopping them sneaking off in the middle of the night

Joining the forbidden lovers in a twisted game

For their demise both would take the blame.

Neither would hold and neither would love

Seeking the flight of the elusive white dove

He plucks the strings of his old guitar

His favourite Christmas present by far

Until the angelic boy with the wide smile

Watched someone else as he walked down the aisle

* * *

**A/N: Before I talk, just note that in this, one stanza/verse is 4 lines, so after every 4 lines, pretend that there is a gap. Because FanFiction won't let me put a bigger gap in. **

**So anyway, this is my VERY first attempt at writing poetry and I have literally completed this in like ten minutes. It has no real plot, just some random lines about Klaine splitting up after marriage. Not what ANYBODY wants to happen, but it was the easiest poetry to write. Updates will be more regular with this because the poems are easier to write and quicker to write than actual chapters. Maybe another chapter tonight...who knows? I might just do it after my shower...:). So read and review, tell me how crap they are. I dare you! Joking, concrit is accepted. **


	2. Addition

**Addition**

Their eyes fix on the child

As with her small mouth, she gives a smile

Their daughter; their little girl

Who's about to change their whole world

Ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes

But when it comes to their daughter, anything goes

They cannot contain their inner joy

And are already thinking of her first toy

Coiled in blankets, protected from cold

How loved she is and she will be told

Every single day and every single night

They hold her and comfort her until first light

When she grows older, she'll learn how she was born

But they'll still love her, to that they were sworn.

She'll maybe resent them like all children do

But most children have one father, but she will have two.

* * *

**A/N: The same rule applies. **

**This? This is the product of my Klaine feels and about five minutes worth of writing and thinking. This is positively awful, but I wanted to get another chapter up, so you can see the style of my poetry and the subjects and so on. Hopefully, I will improve with time. My English Literature course at college next year will determine that. Think of this as practice...won't you? :)**


	3. Meeting Point

**Meeting Point**

* * *

Lightning struck, sparks flew

Both searching for something new

Eyes meet, a smile is cracked

Words exchanged in a silent pact

The atmosphere dulls

Time starts to lull

The world stops around their gaze

The fiery whirl of their passion ablaze.

One looks with a loving stare

The instant connection hard to bear

A deep look into warm eyes of brown

The blush spreads; yet he doesn't look down.

The other stops and searches for the light

The sliver that caused his love to ignite.

He loses himself in the depths of blue

Forgetting that words of any kind are due.

Their love catches fire; pure and true

An inferno of feeling; a maelstrom of hue

Fate danced around their heads with joy

Knowing that each had found their perfect boy.

Racing hearts, rosy cheeks,

Each being what the other seeks

Ragged breaths, silent as night

Their connection clicks; everything is right.

* * *

**A/N: Same rule of four applies. **

**So this, inspired by a prompt from " .Way" was the poem based on their first meeting on the stairs at Dalton. I am definitely proud of this creation. This is perfect in my eyes. It may not be in everyone else's, but I wrote it based on what _I_ felt during their meeting. It was just...breathtaking. I actually surprised myself with this. :)**


	4. I Love You

Chapter 4- I Love You

_The first time, it's said in a rush_

_Their first milestone, their first push_

_A simple remark, but everything to hear_

_There's something to love, yet everything to fear_

_A simple vow. A shocked face_

_Trying to breathe at a steady pace_

_A buzz of whispers around the room_

_Like everyone's listening to the news_

_Roll the dice, take a chance_

_Their thoughts entangled in a private dance_

_Shying from the entire world_

_The next chapter of their story unfurls_

_A dramatic pause_

_First came the cause_

_Now the effect_

_But what comes next?_

_A sip of coffee with a wide eyed look_

_His guard shot down: an open book_

_A response is needed to continue on_

_A whisper of love: all tension gone. _

_The silence is dead, no traces remain_

_Next level achieved in their love game_

_Their hearts entwine like tangled roses_

_Their love is forever and each of them knows it._

* * *

**A/N: I guess you could say I'm on fire. I wrote this in the 'Notes' app on my iPod Touch whilst on the bus to school. I had nothing better to do on the bus...so why not? I finished it in the library whilst playing _Animal. _This gave me a brilliant prompt for the next poem. Based around the scene in '_Sexy', _in Kurt's point of view...his reaction to the whole 'passing gas' debacle. Don't worry, I will find something that effectively rhymes with 'penguin'. Or at least I'll try ;) So review! Make my day better! A quick shoutout to Gleekgirl22 if she's reading this for being so incredibly awesome and everything. I love her! :) xxx Bye Gleeks!**


	5. A Beautiful Endeavour

_Chapter 5_

_**Sorry guys. The 'sexy' chapter wouldn't write. So we have a chapter about the Scandals debacle, from Kurt's POV. **_

_You pull me against you  
Intoxicated yet tempting too  
No, it can't be like this  
A beautiful endeavour needs peace and bliss._

_Vulgar, dirty and without heat_  
_No passion; our eyes never meet…_  
_Not in a cramped space…_  
_Not in a public place._

_You don't listen_  
_Then my eyes begin to glisten_  
_With the tears of my pleading_  
_Still the world around us is speeding_

_You leave,_  
_I grieve,_  
_I call_  
_You've no care at all._

_How I wish for you to pull me against you  
When you're not intoxicated but still tempting too  
It can be like this  
A beautiful endeavour with peace and bliss._

* * *

__**A/N: This is just something I threw together quickly to give you an update. :)**


	6. The End of It

Chapter 6- The End of It

**Kurt's point of view.**

* * *

I look in your eyes.  
They're veiled with disguise  
Defensive and sad  
I know this is bad

The tear rolls down.  
I start to frown  
A million thoughts rolled into one  
Take me to the start; where life had just begun

No. This can't be true.  
We stand in the silence, long overdue  
The tainted heart  
Not together, but apart.

The night flashes its starry eyes  
Yours no longer veiled with disguise  
Not defensive, still sad  
I knew it was bad

The end of it.

* * *

**A/N: I just thought I'd throw together another upload. :) **


	7. The Reunion

Chapter 7- The Reunion

* * *

After years of worry

Years of doubt

They're back with each other

Safe and sound.

Their years apart

Have been lives from hell

Neither of the two

Staying happy and well.

They needed each other

That much was clear

Each other's embrace

At their Belvedere.

They all said it wouldn't work out

But those two fought until the very end.

They both needed someone

On whom they could depend.

After years of worry,

Years of doubt

They're back with each other

Very safe and very sound.


End file.
